Roommates!
by xWon'tLetYouDown
Summary: Living with Alice, her two brothers, Alice's finace, and his twin sister? Shouldn't be to hard for Bella.. I hope. All human!
1. Fresh Faces

**Hello, young ones! This is the other story I am starting. The summary was oh-so cleverly written by EmeraldtheOtter, being the fact that mine was kind of long, and didn't capture attention all that well. So thanks to her. But the story is written all by me, with maybe a few suggestions from people. Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer--As much as I wish I did, I do not own Twilight, S. Meyer does )**

I let out a sigh. Alice kept running around the apartment, signing " HERE COMES THE BRIDE, ALL DRESSED IN WHITE!" One more round of this, and I was going to try threatening to set her closet on fire. Once I heard another round of it start, I stood up, and walked to the kitchen with a lighter and some gasoline I found in the shoe closet, and said " Alice, if you don't stop, your closet is going to burn!"

I flicked the lighter for emphasis. She shut up real quick. Ever since Jasper proposed to Alice, she's been giddier then usual, and that's saying something for Alice. I put my fire tools away, and returned to my room. I was glaring at all my stuff packed up around me. Alice, and I were leaving tomorrow morning to go share a house with four other people. Two of them being Alice's brothers, Edward, and Emmett Cullen. Emmett already lived with us, but I have never met Edward. The other two being Jasper, and his twin sister Rosalie Hale. I've never met Rosalie either. Alice was still deciding on a date for the wedding, being that Jasper proposed two weeks ago. Jasper was probably the best person in the world for Alice. Most of the time, I hung out with Emmett, my teddy bear, and basically my big brother. He had said once " Bella, you need some to protect you from those little bumps in the sidewalk!"

I had grumbled, and fussed at that comment, but it was true. I even could find something to trip over on FLAT SURFACES. I shook my head from side to side, trying to clear my mind. Maybe I would become close with Rosalie, and Edward. Sure, I might, but that doesn't mean they well. I heard Alice's little pitter patter of footsteps coming down the hall, which snapped me out of my daydream. She peeked her head around the doorway, to make sure I wasn't still armed with my special fire tools. She let out a sigh of relief, and walked in. " Ah, Bella. I'm sure you'll get along great with Edward!" she chimed, sensing my worries.

" Alice, save the matchmaker stuff for another time." I said. Alice could be so pushy sometimes.

" Fine, Bella. If you won't let me recommend someone, what about…. Mike Newton? He's always been fond of you!"

I shuddered. Mike practically asked me on a date every day since junior year. Now, I'm a freshman at college and he is refusing to give up. Oh, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie do this to me too. " Alice, he's such a stalker. He's a nice guy, but.. Well, you know. But please, stop with all this!" I retorted. Ugh, Alice, and her pushiness. I love her to death but.. She was a bit crazy.

" Bells, I only am worried about you. You seem so lonely."

I smiled at Alice. I was never lonely when I had her and her crazy brother Emmett around. " Alice, I have you AND Emmett! Two best friends! What more could I ask for?"

She laughed. Alice's laugh was light, and musical. I looked at my watch… It was late. Why wasn't Emmett home yet? We needed to be on the move early that morning. Oh well. It's not like I'm his mom or anything, but Emmett was known to get into mischief. I was distracted by Alice walking around the room putting the boxes all together neatly. Alice was tiny, with short black pixie like hair. She was very pretty. She had warm brown eyes. I always felt very plain standing next to her.. I was just average with my brown hair, and brown eyes.

She had finished piling the boxes together, and I saw a small tear run down her cheek. I walked over to stand next to her as we looked around the room. So many memories. I felt some tears well up in my eyes, and I let them fall down my cheeks. Alice and I sat down and hugged each other. I finally straightened myself up and said quietly " It's going to be so different when it's not just you, me, and Emmett."

"I know. I've never actually met Rosalie before. Jasper said she can have quite the temper." she said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Oh, snap-sicles.." I laughed at my little saying. Emmett taught it to me.

Alice cracked up. She always found that hilarious./ I heard someone walk in the front door. Could it be Emmett? "I'M HOME!" Emmett's familiar voice boomed from the living room.

We jumped up and ran to the to the living room. "Emmett!" we called in unison.

Alice distracted him while I did a sneak attack and jumped on his back. "Ah! Bella!" he yelled.

I jumped off quick. Emmett always scared him being so strong.

Alice let out a yawn and began to walk into her room "Well, we should all be going to bed!" she called over her shoulder.

I gave Emmett a hug, and padded down to my own room. I snuggled under the blanket, and thought about meeting everyone tomorrow. I kind of missed Jasper. He was always so nice, polite, and he was such a gentleman. I let myself fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awoke in the morning to the rumbling of Emmett's jeep wrangler. I looked around in confusion. I looked down at my clothes. I was fully dressed, and my hair was neatly pulled back in a ponytail. Then, I remembered waking up half-asleep, getting dressed, and hopping in the jeep. Alice was singing along to the radio, and Emmett was driving. All of a sudden the song changed to one I was familiar with, but couldn't place it with a name Then, Alice screamed " OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART!"

It was a Britney Spears song. I shuddered, then asked " How far away are we from the house?"

Emmett said " Oh, didn't realize you were awake. Um, actually, we're here!"

The jeep came to a stop, and we got out. I looked at the door, and my jaw dropped. A guy, who looked to be about six feet tall, with beautiful messy bronze hair, and gorgeous green eyes. He also had a crooked smile, that made my heart beat a little faster. The only way to describe him was beautiful.. I immediately shut my mouth. He walked over, staring at me as well. I fixed my gaze on the bumps in the pavement, memorizing where they were, so I wouldn't trip over them later, even though this wouldn't help much. Then I heard Alice and Emmett say at the same time " Edward! You're here!"

That's Edward!? Holy smokes! Then Alice tugged me forward and said " This is Bella. Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward."

She smiled a secret smile, which only made a angrier. " Hello, Bella." Edward said in such a lovely voice.

" Hi." I said back putting my hand out to shake. He shook it. His gaze was still fixed on me, which made me very uncomfortable. Then, as if out of nowhere a bright cherry red BMW came pulling in behind us, and then stepped out of it was what I would soon learn was probably the devil's best friend half of the time. A tall, blonde, absolutely beautiful girl stepped out of the car. I knew, just by looking at her. It had to be Rosalie, because this girl was obviously Jasper's twin sister.

Edward came to stand next to me, as if to protect me form Rosalie's sometimes evil wrath. I took in a deep breath, and prepared myself for what was shaping out to be quite a long, and interesting day.

**Hmm? You like? The writers club at my school did. Ha! Review! Review! Review! Cause, ya know, that makes you even more awesome then you already are! )**


	2. Emmett And His Games

_**Hey, Everyone. I had some time, so I decided to make a chapter! Aren't I so wonderful? -hears everyone groan- OH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME! Okay, so, my friend gave my a monster today, and I chugged it. NOT A GOOD IDEA! My head of course is now spinning, and I can't thin straight. My sugar high lasted for TWO HOURS! Whoop! Anyways, here are the songs I listened to while making this:**_

_High School Never Ends….Bowling For Soup_

_Womanizer…… Britney Spears_

_Down With The Sickness…. Disturbed_

_Wannabe….. Spice Girls._

_Lovebug….. The Jonas Brothers_

_Stronger….. Britney Spears_

**Disclaimer-- I don't own Twilight, or anyway of it's characters. -sobs- I WISH I DID! Gonna go sit in the corner, and cry, thank you.**

Rosalie stepped towards us, her long blonde hair blowing out behind her. I sucked in a breath, and then little a little shiver run down my spine. Edward leaned close to my ear, and whispered "Scary thing, isn't she?"

I nodded and whispered back "Is she like Miss. America or something?"

He laughed "She wishes. Honestly, I don't see what's so attractive. She's very pretty, but she's just not my type, I guess."

For some reason, that made my heart beat even faster. Rosalie walked over, stood right in front of me, and said with an extreme amount of attitude, " Your Bella? You don' t look anything like the Bella Jasper described."

All the intimidation went away. I was boiling with anger. Overwhelmed with the feeling to tell her off, or knock her to the ground. Then, she glared at me with her piercing eyes. I felt the intimidation and anger mix together. Edward came to my defense, and said "What's your problem Rosalie? Jealous, much?" 

I let out little huff. Emmett was now standing next to me, arm around my shoulder protectively. I looked Rosalie in the eye and said "Yes, I'm Bella. Pleasure to meet you Rosalie. You look just lovely, I must say." I gritted my teeth. I, of course, was lying abut the whole "pleasure to meet you thing". Rosalie just needed to go back to hell, where she obviously came from, and belonged! I then saw Jasper's car pull up and Alice run over and jump into his arms. Oh, gag me. Those two were so flamboyant about how much in love they were. Of course, I knew if I was in love, I was most likely to be like that. But, that's besides the point.

Emmett saw my scowl and laughed at me. " I know Bells. A little awkward to watch, isn't it?"

I sighed "Yes, it is. But, at least she's happy."

Edward turned to us and joined the conversation "Yes, at least Alice is happy.. Her hearts been broken so many times." 

I remember Alice telling me about times she'd been hurt, and how she knew Jasper would never do that to her. I could agree with that. Jazz was super sweet, and quite the gentleman. Not to mention the fact that he'd do anything for Alice. I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts my Emmett grabbing my hand and pulling towards the house. "BELLA! We're gonna play a game!" He yelled pulling me into the house. It was already set up, and all I had to do was put my stuff away. Emmett ran out to the car and came back in the living room with his laptop, and hooked it up to the TV. He pulled up _Youtube _and searched "So What By Pink Karaoke". Alice, and I squealed. This was the best to do on karaoke. Emmett also had put on his favorite blonde Hannah Montana wig, and threw hairbrushes at Alice, and I. Then the music began to play. For some reason, Emmett sat down, and told us we could do it by ourselves.0 Alice and I shrugged, and took a deep breath. _Here we go.. _I thought

(**Bold Is Bella **_and Italics are Alice. _Underlined is both!_)_

Na na na na na naNa na na na naNa na na na na naNa na na na na**I guess I just lost my husbandI don't know where he wentSo I'm gonna drink my moneyI'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)**_I've got a brand new attitude, And I'm gonna wear it tonightI'm gonna get in troubleI wanna start a fight_**Na na na na naI wanna start a fight**Na na na na naI wanna start a fightChorusSo, So what I'm still a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't need youAnd guess whatI'm havin more funAnd now that were doneI'm gonna show you tonightI'm alrightI'm just fineAnd you're a tool soSo whatI am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonight

Alice and I finished up our little song when Emmett and (gasp) Jasper walked up to the stage, I mean in front of the couch.. Jazz never did karaoke! And then I heard the beginning of _High School Never Ends By Bowling For Soup._ Emmett winked at me when he saw me smile big. I loved this song!! The began.

(Emmett is plain, and _Jasper is italics! _**Both is bold.)**

HEY!_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_HEY!_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_HEY!_4 Years you think for sureThat's all you've got to endure__All the total dAll the Stuck-up ChicksSo superficial, so immature_Then When you graduate,Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"This is the same as where I just came from,I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.**The Whole Damned World is just as obsessedWith whos the best dressed and who's having sexWhos got the money. Who gets the honeysWhos kinda cute and whos just a mess**_And you still don't have the right look_And you don't have the right friends_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends_High School Never Ends_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_HEY!_Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh_HEY!

Emmett and Jazz finished up, and even did a little head-banging. I laughed so hard. Alice was doubled over, hold her stomach. Edward was cracking up, and Rosalie's mouth was twitching trying to hold back her laughter. Edward went up and joined Emmett while Jasper sat down. Emmett pointed at me and goes "This ones for you Bells!" I immediately blushed, and grinned at him. Edward was wearing a blonde wig now, too. Ha-ha! Then. I heard the beginning of the song. I put my hand over my mouth, to try and conceal my laughter.

(Emmett is plain, _and Edward is italics_. **Both is bold.)**

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna reallyreally really wanna zigazig ha._If you want my future forget my past,If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_Now don't go wasting my precious time,Get your act together we could be just fine_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna reallyreally really wanna zigazig ha._**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,Make it last forever friendship never ends,If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**

They finished with their Spice Girl-ness, and bowed. They came back and sat down. Rosalie surprisingly got up and began to sing _Stronger By Britney Spears._

Hush, just stopThere's nothing you can do or say, babyI've had enoughI'm not your property as from today, babyYou might think that I won't make it on my ownBut now I'mChorus:Stronger than yesterdayNow it's nothing but my wayMy loneliness ain't killing me no moreI'm, I'm stronger

She finished, smiled, and walked back over to sit down. "Great Job Rosalie!" Emmett applauded.

I looked at Edward, who had begun to stare at me, again! _He's just so handsome _I thought to myself. Alice snapped her fingers in my face and brought me back to the real world. "LUNCH TIME!" she nearly shouted in my ear.

We walked into the kitchen, and Emmett handed me some ramen noodles. I took out a spoon, and nodded a thanks to him. I looked over at Alice, who was being given a Pixie Stick from Jasper.

"JASPER! NOOO!" I screamed. It was too late. Alice had already ripped it open with her teeth, and had finished the powdery candy. She looked at me with evil eyes. "Bella!" she chirped and ran over to me, and pulled out a Red Bull from the refrigerator. My weakness. I lunged at her and ripped it form her hands. I downed it and then smashed the can under my foot. I looked at Emmett, who was closet to me, and jumped on him. He screamed "AHH! NO BELLA!" I quickly jumped off and then fell down in a heap on the floor. My sugar high didn't last long, being the fact that the Red Bull had only been half full. Edward offered me his hand, and I wobbly stood up. "Okay, now what?" I asked everyone.

Emmett jumped up and down and said "Let's play a game!"

Rosalie looked at us all and said "Let's vote. Truth or Dare, or Never Have I Ever?"

_A/N) So, did ya like it? Did you find it humorous? My head is now thinking straight, thank you water! Anyway, if you review, I'll give you Emmett Cullen for a day!_

Jasper: WHAT!? WHY ME!?

_Me: Cause your so ah-dor-able. Girls just LOVE that southern accent!_

Jasper: AND!?

_Me: I don't wanna share Edward and Emmett. -grins evilly-_

Jasper: I'm telling Alice on you!

_Me: You wouldn't!_

_Well, anyway, REVIEW! -goes and hides from Alice-_


	3. Let's Take A Walk

Hey Everyone! Well I know I messed up in my authors note the other day.. I met to say "I'll give you Jasper Cullen for a day!" But accidentally typed "Emmett Cullen"… Yeah, just letting you know about my little mistake. So, anyway, this one might not be so good, but I'm just working on it because I got bored, and then I felt like writing. Oh, and by the way, if your wondering how my fight with Alice went, well um -points to bruises on arms- Yeah, Alice may be a pixie, but she is VICIOUS!

I listened to the "Breaking Dawn" play list while writing.

-_**Disclaimer---- Well, you see. I am sitting here in my sisters closet(she has the biggest one!), with Edward, and Emmett. I left Stephenie a note telling her when gives me the rights, she can have them back, but she hasn't called, so… I don't own Twilight, for now! Well, at least I have the Cullen boys to keep me company! WHO WANTS TO PLAY WII KARAOKE!?**_

_**Emmett- ME! ME! **_

_**Anyway, on with the story…!**_

Then everyone was shouting "TRUTH OR DARE!" at the top of their lungs. As we all filed back into the living room, Alice and I snuck over to the refrigerator, and grabbed 2 red bulls. We went back into the living room, to find Emmett bossing us all around to sit in a circle. I threw a pen at him, and when it hit his nose, he whined like a baby. " And that's why you don't boss us around, Emmett." I said with a smile, that made Emmett shiver, and sit down. "Now, Bella you go first." Edward said, as I sat down next to him. His arm brushed mine, and it sent an electric shock through my body. I guess he felt it too, cause he faced me a gave me a crooked smile. I blushed bright red, and turned away. "Um, Rosalie, Truth Or Dare?"

"I'll start out with.. A dare" she grinned at me, and I thought _hey, maybe she isn't so bad after all._ "Uh, I dare you to… chug a jar of salsa!" I remember having do that in high school. Damn, Mike Newton. Of course, he gave me another choice, and that was to go out with him. That salsa burned my mouth for hours! Rosalie looked like I just told her to eat a live mouse. _Note to self: Dare Emmett to eat a mouse during Truth Or Dare sometime. _Everyone busted out laughing, while Edward ran to the kitchen, and came back with a jar of salsa. He handed it Rose, and she unscrewed the lid. She looked at me and said "Payback!" and then put the jar to her lips. Emmett's eyes were twinkling with delight. Alice was leaning against Jasper, and had her hand over her mouth laughing hysterically. I looked at Edward and smiled at him. He was holding his stomach, and choking back his laughter. All of a sudden, Rosalie was chugging that sucker down faster them Emmett ever could. She pulled the jar away form her mouth and showed it to all of us, to prove it was empty. "Oh my god.." gagging noises "WATER!" and then she booked it to the kitchen. We all were laughing so hard, and then _**it **_happened. Edward put his hand around me shoulder. My eyes looked over urgently at Alice silently shouting silently _"Look Alice! AH! What do I do?!?" _She saw my look and then I heard my phone play….

_Don't need nothing, but a good time!_

_How Can I resist? _

_Ain't looking for nothing but a good time!_

_And It don't get better then this!_

It was a text, and form what my screen was saying, it was Alice. I opened my phone, being careful that Edward couldn't see it.

Alice: Bella what's- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Bella: What DO I DO!?

Alice: Nothing! I'll talk to him about it tonight.

I flipped my phone shut, and then we heard Rosalie's heels stomping into the room, and we turned to her, water bottle in hand. " I get to go now!" She said, and stomped over to our circle. "Uh, Emmett, right? Truth Or Dare?"

Emmett thought and then said "Dare." Rosalie looked around the circle, and smiled. She then said to Emmett "I dare you to kiss Bella for a minute!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed. "DO I HAVE NO SAY IN THIS!?"

"YEAH! DOESN'T SHE HAVE A SAY IN THIS!?" Emmett yelled.

"Nope!" Rose said calmly. I glared at her "WE WILL BE AVENGED!" Emmett shouted. Edward released his grip around my shoulder, and glared at Emmett. This made me happier, and I thought _Maybe he wishes he was Emmett right now._ Impossible! I'm not that lucky! Alice stood up and pushed me and Emmett right in front of each other, and said "I'll time it!"

Emmett let out a sigh and whispered "Sorry, Bells. I can't give up on a dare."

"I know Em-bear."

Ah! He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and we just kind of stayed in that awkward position for what seemed like for ever, and then Alice said "TIME!"

We jumped away from each other, and I wiped my lips on my sleeve. I ran over to Edward, and kept repeating "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Edward laughed and then mumbled "Wish I was him." Or at least that's what it sounded like. I smiled gleefully to myself, at the thought of him liking me, and then I snapped myself out of it, and reminded myself I just met him today. Emmett looked at Alice, and grinned "Alice! Truth Or Dare?"

"Uh, Truth!" she said quickly. Emmett's smiled faded, and tapped his chin in thought. "What were you and Bella texting about? Meaning: Show us what you guys said, and then tell us what it was about."

Alice began panicking, and looked at me frantically. "Alice, I swear. That's our business, NOT THEIRS!"

"I know Bella.. But I picked truth.." she said while she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, and searched for our message. It phone made a little click sound when she pressed the buttons, and then began to read the text. I stood up and walked over to the doorway and stood there, listening "Me: Bella, what's- OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! Bella: What do I do!? Me: Nothing! I'll talk to him about it tonight."

I was blushing a deep red, and Emmett threw a confused glance at me. I looked down at the floor thinking _Oh my god, what is she going to say? Please, Alice, LIE!_

"Well, what was this all about?" Rosalie asked, interested, and clearly enjoying my embarrassment.

"Uh… Bella had gotten another text from Mike Newton, and freaked out. I told her I'd make him explain it to me later.." she trailed off. YES! I love Alice like, so much right now! She lied on a Truth for me!

"Hmm, for some reason I don't believe you.." Emmett mumbled as he thought about it.

"Well, why were you prying into their business anyway? You could have asked something possibly a little less personal, and not involve Bella." the smooth velvety voice next to me said.

"Thank you, Edward." I told him, smiling what I hoped was a sincere smile.

"No problem, Bella"

"This is getting boring! I'm gonna go unpack!" Emmett boomed at all of us, as he stood up, and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, I better go-" I said interrupted by Alice "Ah! No your not Isabella! I will unpack for you!

"What the heck, Alice?" and then it dawned on me "NO MARY ALICE! YOU WILL NOT GET RID OF ANY OF MY CLOTHES, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Fine, mom!" She grumbled and walked upstairs.

"Jasper, since you've already unpacked, could you help me" Rosalie asked, turning to Jasper. He nodded at his sister, and the two of them walked up the staircase.

"Well, I'm already unpacked." Edward told me, smiling a dazzling crooked smile.

"Well, what to do want to do?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Would you like to go to accompany me on a walk?"

I let out a breathless sigh. "Sure, let's go!" I smiled at him as we walked out the front door.

_A/N:: Well, It's short I guess, and not good at all! I don't like this chapter very much, but I wrote this a week or so ago, and the my computer broke so I couldn't post it for you all. So, seriously, I'll give you Jasper if you review! Okay not really, But let's just pretend I'll give him to you! __J_

**Jasper- Do you hate me or something!?**

**Me-No, Jasper. I love you.. I just kind of want to pick a fight with Alice right now. She took my pixie sticks last night!**

**Jasper- I'm sorry. I know how much you love your pixie sticks.**

**Me- And then whenever I try and kidnap you, Alice is always waiting! Wait. Oh yeah.. Hehe. I forgot.**

**Jasper- Wait you try and kidnap me!? Aww, you do love me!**

**Me- Yes, Jasper. It was actually pretty easy to get Edward and Emmett.**

**Rosalie- YOU HAVE MY EMMETT!?**

**Me- Oh snap. -runs-**


End file.
